Magicians of Xanth
The Magicians of Xanth are mostly humans with the most powerful magical talents. With such powerful talents, they are the only people who qualify to be the King of Human Xanth. Female Magicians are also called Sorceresses. Bink :Served as king pro-tem during Trent's reign. The Magician of Magical Invulnerability, Bink was the main character in the first two novels, A Spell for Chameleon and The Source of Magic. He is the son of Roland of the High Council and Bianca. Later in the series, he makes a rejuvenated appearance in Zombie Lover. The later books are taken over by his magician-caliber family members. At one point he gets banished for not possessing a magic talent. To prevent the exposure of its existence, his talent prefers to work in roundabout ways, at one time making an invisible giant walk by to stop him from revealing his talent while under a truth spell, for example. If the exact nature of his talent were known, then he would be vulnerable to those who want to attack him through non-magic means - thus making (his own) magic the indirect cause of his injury. So his talent is kept hidden by the select few who know it. It also makes him a lucky man in a series of rather bizarre and dangerous coincidences (almost breaking his ankle after tripping on a rock to escape from the Gap Dragon). Talent Bink's power prevents him from being harmed, or negatively affected with the intent of harm, through magical means. For example, when he was exiled from Xanth, he went through the Shieldstone, which kills anything on contact, without even a scratch, and arrived back in Xanth. His power cleverly conceals itself by acting through coincidence and also keeps Bink's loved ones from harm. There are only a few people (very clever people) who have ascertained the nature of his talent. "Bink's talent is the most wonderful and devious talent in Xanth". When Bink freed the Demon X(A/N)th, the magic of Xanth, which poured from his slumbering body into the land, left with him. Bink's power caused X(A/N)th to return and take up permanent residence in Xanth, restoring the magic. Bink promised X(A/N)th the Shieldstone for undisturbed study and X(A/N)th granted all of Bink's descendants Magician-Caliber talents. Appearances *''The Source of Magic'' - In the second book, the stork delivered Dor to Bink and Chameleon. Bink also discovered the Demon X(A/N)th in that book on an adventure with his friends Chester The Centaur and Crombie The Soldier. Along the way he meets many more recurring characters including The Gorgon, The Siren, Grundy The Golem, Jewel The Nymph, Jonathan The Zombie Master, The Brain Coral, Crunch The Ogre, Chet Centaur, and others. Bink and his friends overcame many obstacles to find the source of magic. When they found it, it was revealed that the source was a demon named X(A/N)th who was playing a game with the other omnipotent, immortal demons; E(A/R)th, D(E/A)th, D(E/P)th, and T(E/N)th. Despite the protests of the Brain Coral, Bink released the demon who left the Land of Xanth, inadvertently taking back all the magic he had let seep out of him, which gave the Land of Xanth its magic, leaving the Land of Xanth just as drear as Mundania. Bink's talent, acting as always in long-term coincidence, managed to make X(A/N)th return to the cave he was previously contained in, to study the Land of Xanth and it's inhabitants. X(A/N)th's presence there also returned magic back to the Land of Xanth. The demon planned to eliminate the existence of any creature who knew of his presence there, in the cave, but was convinced by Bink to let them live, and instead the magic shield would be placed to block the entrance of the cave containing X(A/N)th. The demon was convinced by Cherie to give Bink a reward for freeing him, which was that all of Bink's descendants would have Magician-Caliber talents, but also gave Bink an orb that would grant one wish that would work for any selfish thing within the magical realm. He couldn't think of anything to wish for, and per Humfrey's advice, gave the orb to Crombie. From then on all of Bink's descendants would have magician-caliber magic including his son Dor, his granddaughter Ivy, and his grandson Dolph. *''Castle Roogna'' - In the third book, Castle Roogna, his son Dor took over the series from Bink. Bink was featured in the book in several flashback sequences where Bink taught Dor vital information on life. *''Night Mare'' - Bink finally returned in the sixth Xanth book, Night Mare, where he was finally recognized as having Magician-caliber magic when he was forced to admit its nature to everyone so he could be the next King of Xanth in the Next Wave after King Trent, King Dor, King Jonathan The Zombie Master, and Good Magician King Humfrey had been ensorcelled by The Horseman. *''Golem in The Gears'' - In the ninth Xanth book, Golem in The Gears, Bink travelled with his old friend Chester Centaur, Grundy The Golem, and Snortimer, the monster under Ivy's bed, in search of the Ivory Tower to save Stanley Steamer AKA The Gap Dragon, Ivy's friend. They picked up several travelers along the way including a young woman named EmJay who is compiling a lexicon of Xanth along with her companion and right hand Ass, MiKe who is a Mundane donkey, and a succubus. Later, Bink was instrumental, with his knowledge of Mundane things, in getting the group out of a trap set up by the Com-Pewter. After two weeks, Bink and Chester had to head back home to their wives and they left the journey. However, Bink did make many stops to alert people that Grundy might need help along the way, and, thanks to his power's mysterious way of coincidentally aiding him, or others if he wills it, these people arrived in just the right time in a coincidental way to help Grundy. Some of the people included Jordan The Barbarian and his wife Threnody. Other magicians * Aeolus * Arnolde * Dawn * Dolph * Dor * Ebnez * Elona * Eve * Grey * Gromden * Harmony * Humfrey * Ida * Irene * Iris * Ivy * Jonathan * Kadence * Melody * Merlin * Muerte A. Fid * Murphy * Nero * Neytron * Patxi * Quan * Ragna * Rana * Reitas * Rempel * Rhythm * Roogna * Rune * Sea Hag * Sherlock * Surprise * Tallyho * Tapis * Trent * Vadne * Vortex * Warren * Yin-Yang Category:Humans Category:Magicians